


Mischief in a ceiling

by darling_delilah



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaSaku Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_delilah/pseuds/darling_delilah
Summary: Kakasaku Week 2017 - stuck in a confined space - “This is all your fault.” “I hope so.”





	Mischief in a ceiling

“I swear to God if you don’t move your hand right now, I will punch you through this wall, mission be damned.”

Kakashi winced preemptively, sucking in a deep breath and giving careful consideration to the outline of his hand lying flat across the Kunoichi’s backside. He contemplated his choices. 

To be completely honest, he wouldn’t mind being punched through the wall, at least then he wouldn’t be faced with such a tempting sight. 

Of course, he knew that vocalizing that point would only further her anger. So instead, he cast his calculating eyes up to assess the situation. 

It was slightly straining to look at what was happening from his position, all that could be made out were slight knocks and clanging sounds, all of which coming from the locked grate hanging precariously above their heads. 

This mission was actually beginning to match the A-class ranking that had been circled on its corresponding mission scroll, the one that had sent the famed pair two days across enemy borders to infiltrate an intelligence bay and retrieve stolen goods. It was about time things got interesting though. Kakashi was bored. 

The original plan had called for an access by ground level but as it was becoming the only access big enough for human entry was situated ten feet from the floor, in a broom closet, on the third story. ‘More than mildly inconvenient’ were Sakura’s words.

What it did require though, was for Sakura to stand on Kakashi’s shoulders and crack the lock keeping the said access from being accessed.

A memorable sight for Kakashi, and most definitely a genius plan.

The small closet was plunged into contrasting rays of greens and blues as Sakura pushed her chakra gently into the lock above her head, the breath in her chest fastening ever so slightly with exertion as the seconds passed.

She didn’t pause to imagine how the colour was dancing through her partner’s hair below, or how his smirk was sitting hidden behind the blue nylon of his mask, lopsided and shit-eating. No, she was too focused on the hand still glued to her arse to fill in all the details of the mental picture. Her concentration wavering slightly as he tightened his grip and she all but fell from her perch.

“Kakashi.”

“Mmm?”

“Did you think I was kid-,” Sakura felt the slight tension in Kakashi’s posture as he stiffened, alarm immediately rising in her, “-what, what is it?”

“Mah, Sakura, have you put on weight?” The Pinkette moved with the motions of his shoulders as he tried his best to stretch below her. “How much longer do you think you’ll be? I’m not sure my old man arms can take this for much longer.”

He didn’t have time to hiss in pain at the sharp kick he received to the shoulder, instead, he was heaved up into the previously locked space by his still outstretched hand. The very hand that had been plastered to Sakura’s round bottom only moments before.

With his grin still plastered behind his mask, he silently missed the soft yet firm feel of the kunoichi’s backside. A longing gaze filling his eyes as he started at a slow crawl, dutifully but not begrudgingly following behind Sakura.

They had passed over many ventilation grates by the time they’d stopped to check their map again, crawling on hands and knees one after the other and stopping after every turn to maintain an accurate route. Little cool air was available for the pair of ninja, and with the added heat of their bodies, the surrounding temperature had almost doubled since entering the tiny space.

Kakashi, making the most of the decidedly heated situation and short break, allowed his breathing to even as he admired the elegant curves of Sakura’s body. Her clothes showing no mercy as they clung dramatically to her dampening skin.

“Okay, we’re almost directly above the command center, these panels aren’t designed to hold much weight so I’ll go first and you can follow behind.” Rolling her weight to her left arm, Sakura retrieved a small USB drive and passed it down between her legs to Kakashi’s outstretched and twiddling fingers.

Giving the drive a quick kiss for luck and tucking it into his flak jacket, he waited for her to continue with the outline.

“You can get the files, I will get the rouges.”

She felt more than seen his gentle nod of affirmation, his silver locks tickling the backs of her legs as his head moved.

“Good, don’t let anything stop you, alright?”

Without missing a beat, the masked shinobi replied slyly,“Well to be completely candid, the only thing stopping me right now is this view.” Sakura’s face reddened, the small flick to her behind caught her off guard. If she turned she knew she’d find an unseen grin accentuating his statement. Kakashi kept on as he lowered his hand, “Do a little wiggle would ya?”

It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t at least a little taken aback, the rate at which Sakura turned around in the cramped area was impressive. Her hand quickly caught the loose neck of his overshirt as she sputtered a line of obscenities and shook his frame slightly.

“What is wrong with you, Kakashi!?”

He should have at least cringed at the venom laced within her words, but all he managed was a weak furrow of his brow before bursting into a fit of school-girl-grade giggles.

“Oh my God.” Sakura could only look on incredulously, her body frozen in shock at the sight of her husband writhing and giggling in the tiny metal vent during their A-rank mission.

“I can’t believe you right now.”

The seriousness of the mission left her momentarily, Kakashi’s giggling had taken its effect and it took every ounce of control to school her own rise of laughter.

“Kakashi please, as soon as we’re done you can touch my arse all you like.” The giggling wasn’t quite over but she had certainly gotten his attention.

“Is that a promise, Mrs. Hatake?”

“Absolutely.” 

He didn’t miss the added eye-roll and decided accordingly, this mission definitely needed more umph. “Good, let’s go then.” His face evened as he took to his hands and knees again and made to shuffle forward. 

Taking it as an action call, Sakura spun around, her eyes foccused even at the fresh memory of her copy-ninja dancing through her head. She really should have delivered her promised encore of last night when they had had the chance, sexual deprevation really did strange things to her silver haired man.

A few moments passed before the duo came to another stop. Careful not to place too much pressure on the board beneath her, Sakura rolled to her back and begun focusing chakra to her elbow. There was only one way into the control center. Down. 

Before she could drop her elbow into the metal though, Kakashi was on her, his mouth searching hers and his hands greedily cupping any curve he found. Sakura’s small shriek was barely heard over the loud groaning of the metallic structure holding them in the ceiling. 

It was only on instinct that she brought her hands to her head. Her pink hair flew wildly as they fell, and a small snarl ripped from her lips as the instigator of their ungracious decent rolled midair to allow her a soft landing atop him. She was going to kill him now.

The carpeted floor did little to dull the clang of metal as it rained down from the ceiling. It did even less to soften the two shinobi’s fall, even with a little chakra to dampen it, the duo let out a small grunt.

There was no time to completely assess the damage and Sakura was on her knees before Kakashi had offered his hand to pull her standing to his side. This was definitely far from okay.

Laying a soft kiss to the top of her head, the formidable Copy-ninja pulled a kunai from his leg pouch and twirled it expertly between his fingers.

“You okay, sweetheart?” He said it with nonchalance despite the dangerous situation they were currently facing.

The medic spared him an exasperated glance, slipping her hand into her own pouch and producing a similar weapon. “We are going to be doing some serious talking when we get home.” There was no lightness to her voice, and after eyeing the small group of enemy ninja that had gathered around them, she finished matter-of-factly, “This is all your fault by the way.”

“God, I hope so.” She could see his pleased look clearly, and she hoped it wouldn’t be long til the mission came to a close. Her butt was feeling rather touchable.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got over that big bubble of self doubt and decided to post this - be it an entire year after writing it.
> 
> *Nyeh, anyways this is one loaf o’bread that’ll never stale kids so dig in.


End file.
